Here Goes Nothing
by jamiesqueakston
Summary: a Jeff fic.Chapter 12 added! this is Jeff's point of view on what happened in We'll Get There In The End. If u liked that then u should (hopefully) like this 1. as my mate nikki puts it, 'mon eh Jeff!! thanx ppl.
1. Default Chapter

Here Goes Nothing (We'll Get There In The End - Jeff's Point Of View)  
  
* denotes thought *** denotes a promo ****** denotes a match  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I only own Samantha (who is a figment of my extremly overactive imagination) and any children who may be mentioned are also part of my imagination. Nikki and Lea are my best friends so, obviously, they belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: This fic is Jeff's point of view on what happened in We'll Get There In The End. You don't have to read that first, they both make sense without the other.  
  
Chapter 1 Tell me what makes a man Wanna give you all his heart, Smile when you're around And cry when you're apart. WHAT MAKES A MAN - WESTLIFE  
  
*Bullseye!* I watched Matt's head move forward when the water balloon hit it. Matt caught sight of me and ran towards me. I quickly sprinted away from him, laughing the whole time. *I need somewhere to hide.* I quickly ran into the make-up room and looked around frantically. "You've gotta hide me!" I shouted. "Who are you hiding from?" someone asked. I looked round to see a young girl looking at me. A beautiful, young girl. "My brother Matt," I replied, smiling all the while, "I attacked him with water balloons." She laughed and got up from her seat. "I'm Samantha, by the way," she said. I shook her outstretched hand, "I'm Jeff. Are you new here?" I had never seen her before so I figured that she must be. "Yeah, I start tonight."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You interfere don't ya? Hurricane and Storm isn't it?" I remembered Vince saying something about a new diva. *Well, she certainly looks the part. She's gorgeous.* "Sure is," she replied. I heard Matt shouting so I quickly hid behind a make-up trolley. I heard him come into the room and Samantha saying hi and stuff. "Have you seen Jeff?" he asked. *Shit! Is she gonna tell him?* I wondered. "I don't think I've even met him yet," she said. Phew. That was a close one. She's a pretty good liar. I waited until Matt left before I came out from my hiding place. "Thanks for that."  
  
"No problem. You can return the favour now, though. I don't know where my dressing room is," she said. "Who are you sharing with?" "Amy Dumas." "C'mon, I'll take you there." We walked along, chatting about this and that until we got to her room. "This is it," I said, "Good luck tonight." She smiled up at me, "Thanks. See ya later."  
  
"Bye." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ i walked into my locker room and found Matt and Amy making out on the couch. They broke apart as I came further in. "Hey Jeff," Amy said brightly. "Hiya." I switched the tv on under the pretense that I wanted to watch Raw, when all I really wanted to do was watch Samantha.The Storm and Hurricane match was first on and I settled down to watch it. I smiled as I saw her running down the ramp. She speared Helms, then executed a perfect dropkick on Storm. She was a natiral in the ring. Amy left, saying something about inviting her out with us. I hoped she would agree, if just to come for a few hours. *Maybe I should ask for a number?* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Oh God! There she is!* She was standing with Amy, a cute smile on her face. "Hey, listen," Matt said, "I'm takin' the car and Jeff's goin' on his bike." I heard Samantha say something, then she looked round at me. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "Course you can. Come on, we'll get going." I took her hand and pulled her off to my beloved motorbike. I handed her my spare helmet and we got on.She had her arms around me, but they were too loose. I didn't want her to think I was being pushy by pulling them tighter, but I didn't want her to fall of while we were moving. I made a split-second decision and moved her arms, mumbling something about her not falling off. I relaxed when I felt her tighten her grip. 


	2. Chapter 2

hey y'all!!! hope you enjoy this version of We'll Get There In The End. thanx for the reviews and sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter. happy reading.  
  
Chapter 2 I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away your pain. HERO - ENRIQUE IGLESIAS  
  
Matt and I were standing at the bar, and I was telling him that I liked Sam. "Go ask her to dance," Matt said. "But she might not like me!" I protested. "Jeff, bro, there's no harm in dancing." I nodded and walked back to our seats. I heard Amy decline an offer to go and dance so I decided to offer my services. "I will," I said. She turned and smiled at me, then pulled me up on to the dance floor. We danced for a good while and I heard Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero' come on. I instinctively pulled Sam closer. I smiled at her when she looked up at me. "You were real good in that ring tonight," I said. "Thank you," she replied. "And you look real pretty tonight." *Why'd you have to go and say that? She'll laugh in your face now!* Thankfully, she didn't, she just moved closer to me. I decided to throw caution to the wind and tilted her chin, so that I could look at her. I kissed her but then I thought *Oh no. You've gone too far and too quickly.* I pulled away quickly. Sam looked at me, bewildered, "What? What's wrong?" I stepped away from her. "I shouldn't have done that," I said. "But I-" "No, I'm sorry." I quickly walked away from her and out of the bar. I went back to the hotel and sat in the room I shared with Matt. I got thinking *What if she does like me?* And I just walked out on her. *Idiot.*  
  
i know some ppl were expecting the sequel to We'll Get There In The End but i still need names for children and some help with wrestlers names. so if y'all want the sequel any time soon, GET ME HELP!!!!!!! also, i need some ideas for the story, so y'all can leave any ideas you have in the reviews. cheers ppl and happy reading :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Didn't wanna leave you with the wrong impression Didn't wanna leave you with my last confession, yeah. WRONG IMPRESSION - NATALIE IMBRUGLIA  
  
I saw Sam and Amy at the end of the corridor. I nudged Matt and we started walking towards them. "Amy!" Matt shouted, "You and me - photo shoot!" "Okay. Um, Jeff take Samantha to Dwayne's locker room would ya?" I nodded and walked further towards Sam. Amy and Matt went in the opposite direction, so we were left to walk in silence. *Say something! Apologise!* I stopped and turned to her but she carried on walking. I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. "About last night," I started. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." "Sorry?!" she exclaimed, "What for? Jesus, Jeff! It was a kiss!" "I know, but..." "But what? Look, you have nothing to be sorry for. You kissed me, sure I wanted to kiss you back but hey, I guess you changed your mind about it." And with that, she started to walk away. I called on her and ran up beside her. "You ain't annoyed at me for last night?" I asked. "No, why would I be?" She looked up at me and waited for me to reply. *God, you're beautiful.* I wished I had the guts to say that out loud but I couldn't. I shrugged, "I dunno. I thought you didn't like me and I was scared in case you were gonna laugh in my face. That's why I held back." She smiled at me, a sweet little smile. "I wasn't about to laugh at you and you thought wrong, I do like you." I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that. We came to Dwayne's locker room and we stopped. "We're here," I announced. "Yep," she said, nodding her pretty little head. "So, um...d'you wanna go back to the bar tonight?" then as an afterthought I added, "Matt and Amy'll be there too." "Just so long as you don't run out on me again," she said grinning. "I promise." "Okay," she agreed, "I'll come by your locker room when I'm ready." "Cool. See ya then," I said. "Yeah see ya." She kissed my cheek and I felt my face go red as she went into Dwayne's locker room. I went to my own locker room, smiling stupidly the whole time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I just needed someone to talk to You were just too busy with yourself. FADE - STAIND  
  
I was on my way to Sam's locker room, hoping she could help me. I could hear loud music coming from somewhere, and as I got nearer I realised it was coming from Sam's locker room. I was pretty sure she was listening to Fade by Staind. I knocked the door and went in. I stood just inside the door and put my towel down. "Hiya," she said, "Is this too loud? I can turn it down if ya want," she offered. "No, no, it's cool. I like this music. I just came to ask you something." "Yeah? What's that?" *This is gonna sound so stupid!* I thought. *Oh well, here goes nothing.* "What colour should I dye my hair?" I asked. *There, that wasn't so bad, was it?* "That's the first time a guy's ever asked me about hair colour," she said, laughing. I smiled, "Yeah, well, get used to it, I'll probably ask you a lot more." She started giggling. "It's nice to know I'll be involved in your...um...your creativeness. What colours have you got with ya?" she asked. I thought a moment, "Um...blue, purple, red and green." I think you should go for purple." I nodded, " 'Kay. See ya later. Good luck tonight." "Thanks. You too," she said, "See ya." I left and went back to my room and went into the adjoining bathroom. I looked around for my towel but couldn't find it. *God Jeff, how could you forget where you put a towel? One too many chair shots to the head.* I heard someone knock on the door and opened it. There stood Sam with my towel. "You forgot this," she said with a smile. I took it from her and said, "Thanks for bringing me this." "No problem. I'd better get going, almost match time," she said. Before I lost my nerve, I pulled her into my arms. I gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek. "Be careful," I said softly. "I will," she said. She pulled away and looked at me, "See ya." I watched her walk away, then went to dye my hair. While I was waiting for the colour to take, I watched their match on the TV. She done real good for herself never made a single mistake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 When you are near me, I'm free, I'm careless I believe. MY SACRIFICE - CREED  
  
*She looks so pretty. I wish I could tell her that.* I didn't realise I was staring at her until it was too late. She looked over at me and, thankfully, she smiled but got up. *And now she's going to leave. You could've looked away but noooooo, you had to stare.* "Wanna dance?" she asked. *Ok so maybe she isn't leaving.* I nodded and let her pull me onto the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like hours before Sam said she needed a rest. As she said that, I heard Linkin Park's 'In The End' come on and I kept hold of her hand. "Not yet," I said, "Just one more song." "Okay, just one more," she agreed, "I love this song." I pulled her closer to me, "So do I." My heart skipped a beat when I felt her move closer in to me, of her own accord, might I add. I looked down at her and saw her smiling to herself. "What are you smiling about?" "Just thinking about something," she replied. I looked at her again, a little more closely this time. *She's even more beautiful close up!* I noticed the way her eyes sparkled all the time and the way dimples showed when she smiled a certain away. "What?" she asked. "Huh?" I said, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I was just thinking how pretty you are." I could see her blushing and she looked at the floor. "Do you mind me saying that?" I asked. She looked kinda shy as she shook her head, "No," she whispered. *Kiss her fool!* What if she doesn't want me to? *Oh well, here goes nothing.* "Do you mind me doing this?" I asked, then I kissed her lightly. She shook her head and looked up at me. I kissed her again and I felt so relieved when she kissed me back, deepening the kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We were in the games room of the bar, playing a doubles match on the pool table, although I wasn't really paying very much attention. Samantha was trying to talk to me but there was a little voice inside of me saying *She's just being polite, she isn't really interested.* And I, stupidly, listened to it. I kept quiet and didn't talk for the rest of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was early in the morning, around 1:30am and I couldn't sleep so I was out on the balcony, looking at the sky. I noticed Sam come out but I don't think she noticed me 'cause she just stood and stared into space. "It's so peaceful at night," I said after a while. Without looking round, she replied, "Yeah, calm and quiet." "Sam are you annoyed at me?" *Duh, you did blank her all night! Fool.* "A little, yeah," she replied. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Do you know what you're saying sorry for?" she asked. Thankfully, I did know what I was sorry for. "For being stand offish with you earlier. I didn't mean to." She leaned on the bar between our balconies. "You don't have to put up a wall between us, Jeff. If you don't like me just say so, I can live with it." *How could she think that I don't like her?!* "No, don't think that, I do like you," I said and I moved over to stand in front of her, "I was afraid of the rejection," I admitted. "Rejection?" "Yeah, from you." "Me?" she asked, "You thought I was gonna reject you?" I looked at her and nodded. "Don't be daft!" she exclaimed, "I told you already, I like you." "Well I like you too," I replied shyly, ducking my head. "Really?" *Well, duh!* "Yeah and I was just wonderin' maybe you'd wanna be my girlfriend?" *Uh-oh, you shouldn't have asked that!* I thought as I prepared to be knocked back. She smiled up at me and said, "I'd love to." *Oh God, she said yes!* I leaned down and kissed her lips. She kissed me back then moved away. "I should get some sleep," she said. I nodded and we kissed again. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. "You too," I replied, "Goodnight." "Night." She went into hers and Amy's room and I went into mine and Matt's. I could still taste her lip balm as I fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I can see it in your eyes There is something, Something you wanna tell me. SOMETHING - LASGO  
  
The next morning, I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. I turned onto my side and was poked in the eye by something. I blinked and realised that it was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and found that it was a note from Matt. *Trust him to put it right at my eye.*  
  
Hey Jeff, If you're reading this then you've probably had your eye poked out by the paper, he he. It was Amy's idea. Anyways, we've gone out so we'll see ya at the arena l8r. Matt and Aimes. P.S. We think Sam is still in her room so you could with her if you want.  
  
I got up and quickly got dressed then went to Sam's door and knocked. I heard her yell 'come in!' so I walked in. "Hey," she greeted me. "Hi," I replied, "I wasn't sure if you were up yet." "I haven't been up for very long. I'm just about to go out." "Oh, right. I was gonna ask if you would come to the arena and help me practice for tonight." "I'll come with ya, I'm just going for something to eat." "Are you sure?" I asked, " 'Cause you don't have to if you don't wanna. It's just that Matt's gone off with Amy and I'm..." I trailed off. "Left on your own?" she finished, "Aww poor baby," she said giggling. I smiled and kissed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We went and got something to eat from a cafe across from the hotel then we went to the arena. I waited while Sam went to see if she had a match that night. When she came back, she told me that we were all involved in the match. "Yeah, it's Dwayne, you and Matt against Test and the Dudleyz," she said. "Great. Is Stacy at the ring too?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah. Amy and me are there as well." "Cool." "The scripts are in our locker room." We went to find Matt and Amy but they hadn't arrived yet so we weren't able to practice for our match. We decided to go back to our locker room but we met Dwayne on our way there. We spoke to him for a while before we were about to go. "Uh, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dwayne asked. "Yeah sure. Jeff, honey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." I walked away and went to mine and Sam's locker room. I wondered what Dwayne wanted to talk to Sam about. I wasn't left wondering for long 'cause Sam came in. "Jeff, I have something to tell you, sweetie," she announced. *Uh-oh.* "What is it honey?" I asked. "Okay, I just want you to know that I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again." *Oh shit. What is she gonna say?* "Honey, what is it?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound as worried as I did. "Right. You know how I play Dwayne's sister?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, little Pebbles," I said, using Dwayne's nickname for her. "Yeah, well I do have real family members here in the WWF," she told me. *Oh fuck.* I imagined her saying Mark Calloway (Undertaker). He was so protective of his family. "Really? Who?" I asked, trying to sound calm. "Jeff, I'm Vince and Linda's daughter. I'm a McMahon." *God, Vince is gonna kill me!* I thought. *But should that matter? If I like her, it shouldn't.* The only problem was, I was shocked about the whole thing. "Oh my God. You're a McMahon. The bosses daughter." Vince was really gonna kill me for this one. "I'll go if you want me to. I'll stay out of your life." She got up to go but I grabbed her hand. "Don't go," I said, "I don't want you to. I want you to stay in my life. Did you think I'd want that just because you're a McMahon?" "Well, yeah. I thought you'd hate me." *How could I hate her? The truth was, I didn't like her - I loved her.* How am I supposed to tell her that? *Oh well, here goes nothing.* "I don't hate you, honey. In fact, I...I think I love you," I said. She smiled, "I think I love you too." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Did I try in every way, To show her every day, That she's my only one? IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES - GARTH BROOKS  
  
I pulled Sam into a hug when she got back into our locker room. She had just announced to the world that she was part of the McMahon family. "Hey, you were great out there," I said. "Really?" she asked, "I was so nervous. My mind went totally blank and I didn't know what to say." "You did just fine," I told her. I kissed her and pulled her closer into me. She wrapped her arms round my neck and we ended up on one of the chairs. We were eventually interrupted by someone coming into the room. Sam pulled away and looked over. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh my God!" she cried, going over to hug the girl, "What are you doing here?" *Okay, so they obviously know each other.* "I had nowhere else to go," the girl said. She looked like she was around Sam's age. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. I coughed lightly, to see if Sam would introduce us. "Oh, Jeff. Sorry, this is Nikki, one of my best mates. Nikki, this is Jeff, my boyfriend." "Hi," Nikki said. I went over, "Pleased to meet you," I said. I turned to Sam, "I'm just gonna go get ready for the match okay?" "Okay," she replied and kissed me before I left. I went out into the corridor and started stretching while I waited for everyone else. They all came a moment later and we went out for our match. After we won the match we were cheered by the crowd. Unfortunately, I couldn't celebrate with Sam the way I wanted to because we weren't a couple in the storyline, so I had to make do with a hug instead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was back in the locker room with Nikki, telling her about how Sam had walked off after I told Stacy that I didn't want to go on a date with her. Sam walked in and I went over to hug her but she pulled away. "I'm just gonna...go do some...stuff," Nikki said as she got up and quickly left. Sam sat down and stared straight ahead. "Sam, what's wrong?" She looked at me but looked away again. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't make it better." She sat silently, then asked, "Why didn't you tell her?" Ok, now I was getting somewhere. I sat down beside her. "Tell who what, honey?" I asked. "Stacy. Why didn't you tell her that you and me are together?" *God, how do I explain that I didn't want her getting hurt without sounding stupid or cheesy? Simple answer: I can't.* She looked at me, "Are you ashamed of me?" she asked. "No! Is that what you think?" I prayed to God that it wasn't. "You didn't tell her. I thought..." "Baby, I'm not ashamed of you, why would I be? I'm sorry if I made you think that. "It's just that some people can be real bitches and I don't want you getting hurt," I explained. "So you aren't embarrassed by me?" I wanted to take her in my arms at that moment and never let her go. I don't know why, I just did. "How could I be?" I asked, "I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world, I wanna tell the whole world. I could never be ashamed of being with you, baby, I promise." She smiled and hugged me. I kissed her, meaning for it to be a simple peck, but I couldn't stop myself. She pulled away before things got too far. She had somehow ended up on my knee with my arms around her waist and my hand on her thigh. *Wonder how that got there?* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had just found a note on my bed in the hotel room I shared with Matt. I read it over and quickly went out into the corridor. "Samantha!" I shouted. She turned round, "What?" "Matt's with Amy in there. You can share with me tonight." She walked back and followed me into my room. "You can wear one of my t-shirts tonight," I said, "I'll just get you one." I started looking through my bags for a shirt for her. "Jeff, honey?" "Yeah?" I said, looking up. "That's a double bed," she pointed out. "Uh-huh." "Where does Matt sleep?" I bit back the urge to laugh. "On the sofa bed in the other room. You can either sleep in there or in here with me," I said. She looked at me, "How comfy is it?" "The sofa thing's as lumpy as Hell," I said, "Matt's forever complaining about it." "I guess I'll share your bed then," she said, taking the shirt I handed her and going to get changed. When she came back out, I was already in the bed. She got in and, being in a playful mood, I pulled the quilt from her. "Hey! Gimme some covers!" "Why should I?" I countered. "Because it's cold, dumbass." "You take that back." "Give me some covers." I started tickling her and only stopped after she took it back, five minutes later. We were lying looking at each other and I smiled at her. "You're so beautiful." Her face went red and she smiled. "And you're so sweet," she said. I grinned. "And you're so cute with your little dimples." I moved closer to her and brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you." "I love you too," she replied. I started kissing her and I remember thinking to myself that I really did love her. Later that night... Sam was asleep in my arms and I was watching her. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. I still can't believe how beautiful she is. An old Garth Brooks song popped into my head. Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping She's lost in peaceful dreams So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark And a thought crosses my mind If I never wake up in the morning Would she ever doubt, The way I feel about her in my heart? If tomorrow never comes Would she know how much I love her? Did I try in every way To show her everyday That she's my only one?... I fell asleep with that song playing in my head. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I'm going to Miami, Welcome to Miami. MIAMI - WILL SMITH  
  
I stepped off the plane just as Sam asked where we were. "Miami," I said. "And how long are we here for?" "Two weeks," Dwayne said from behind us. I knew he was excited to be back home so he could spend more time with his family. We went to get our bags and ended up being surrounded by fans. Sam stood to the side and watched until some guy asked her to sign something. I watched as she signed it and handed it back, smiling cheerily the whole time. I signed one last autograph, then went over to her. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we went to find the rental car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I went over to the reception in the hotel, where Sam and Nikki were standing. "Can I have our room key please?" I asked. "What's the name sir?" "It's under Hardy and McMahon," I said. The girl typed stuff into her computer, then looked up at me. "I'm sorry sir," she apologized, "But we don't have any rooms booked under that name. We only have a Hardy and Dumas and a Hardy booked." "What's the Hardy booked as?" I asked. "It's for a Mr and Mrs Jeff and Samantha Hardy," the girl replied. I looked at Sam and we started laughing. "That's ours then," I said. *Last time I let Matt book my room.* I thought. "Room 418 sir." I took the key card she held out to me. "Thanks. Sam, honey, I'll take our bags upstairs," I said. " 'Kay. I'll be up in a few minutes, I'm just gonna get Nikki's room sorted," she said. I took the bags up and started to unpack some of my stuff. I was almost finished when I heard Sam calling for me to open the door. I smiled and went over to the door. I looked through the eyehole and saw Sam's blue eye right up on the other side. I opened the door and let her in. "Did ya get the room sorted?" I asked as she flopped down on the bed. "Yeah. She was booked in with Shane - as Mrs McMahon!" she exclaimed. I laughed and sat down beside her. "Boy, was she pissed about that," she said giggling, "Oh yeah, I'm s'posed to ask ya, do you wanna go down to the pool? Everyone else is going." I nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun." "Ok, well I'm gonna change then we can go down." "Cool." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We went down to the pool, and sure enough, everyone was there. Sam lay on a sun lounger listening to music while I dived in. "Hey! Anyone up for some water volleyball?" Chris asked. "Hell yeah!" came the reply. I went and got Sam in the game as well. Matt and me were picked as team captains and everyone was soon picked to join our teams. We had a whale of a time and I didn't realise that anyone was keeping the score until someone shouted that my team had won. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam and I were on our way up to our room when we saw Shane and Nikki getting back from their date. They went into their room and seemed to be ok, so I guess everything went well. We went to bed as soon as we got in and I'll just say that we didn't go to sleep right away nudge nudge, wink wink. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, Shane-o, how'd the date go?" I asked. We were in the Team X-treme locker room, which was unusually quiet. Matt and Amy had the night off and Sam was doing a photo shoot. "Yeah it was okay," he replied vaguely. I sighed. Shane was never this quiet about anything. I didn't think the date would've gone that badly. "That great huh?"  
  
Shane looked up, "No, it was, Jeff, it was great. I'm just thinking about something else that's all." "Ok. So y'all had a good time then yeah?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. She is so much fun. Very funny and smart and she's beautiful. We're going out again tonight."  
  
Just then, Sam burst into the room full of excitement. "Hi Shane!" she said, kissing his cheek. "Hey there sis," he replied, giving her a hug. Sam came over and sat next to me. "Hey honey," she said. "Hey baby." "Guess what?" she said. Shane and I looked at her. "What?" we asked. "I'm gonna be on the front of Raw magazine!" "That's great Sammy," Shane said, "Well done."  
  
"Thanks Shaney."  
  
* I know I should be happy for her and I am. So why am I scared of this? * I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled back and cuddled closer into me. Someone knocked at the door. "It's open!" I called. Adam poked his head round the door. "Shane, Vince wants to see ya," he said. "Ok thanks Adam." Shane looked at us, "I'd better go. I'll see y'all later." "Bye Shane," we said. Shane left and Samantha looked up at me. "You ok Jeff?" she asked. I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and picked up the script that Shane had left behind. She scanned through the pages and stopped on one. "Hey, look honey! They're putting us in the storyline!" she exclaimed. She handed me the script and I looked over it. "Well by the looks of things, I've got a promo to do," I said.  
  
*** "So Jeff, tonight you face D'Von Dudley for the number one contenders spot for the Intercontinental Title. Your thoughts on this match please?" "Well, Coach. You know how it is-" Samantha McMahon walked past. "Oh, hi Jeff," she said, stopping by him and smiling. "Uh.hey Sam." She leaned forward and put her hand on his arm. "Good luck in your match tonight," she said, "I'll be cheering for ya."  
  
She smiled again and walked away, with Jeff watching her the entire time. ***  
  
"Right, that's us!" Sam came back to where I was standing with Johnothan Coachman. "Sam, that was great," Johnothan said, "We can definitely get something out of this one." I watched as she smiled. "Thanks," she said. I put my arm around her. "Let's go get something to eat," I suggested. "Sure. Bye Coach," she said. "See ya Sam, Jeff." "See ya," I said. We went to the cafeteria and had something to eat. As we were talking Mark Calloway called on us. "Y'all gotta do your second promo," he said. "Thanks Mark," I said.  
  
*** "Sam! Sam!" She stopped and turned to see who was calling on her. "Hey Jeff. What's up?" she asked. "Uh.well y'know tonight, I've got a match against D'Von Dudley for the number 1 contenders spot for the IC title?" She nodded, "Yeah. Listen, good luck with that," she said and started to walk away. "No I mean, well the thing is, he's got Stacy going to ringside with him and I was wondering if you would come with me?" Jeff asked. "Me?" Samantha asked, "You want me to go to ringside with you?" "Well, yeah. If you want to. You don't have to, its just Lita's not here and.well.so, will you?" Samantha smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it." She waved and walked away. ***  
  
Back at the hotel room.  
  
I won my match so I was feeling pretty pleased with myself, until Sam and I started arguing. "What does it matter what my dad thinks?" she asked, "He isn't in this relationship - we are." "Sam I know but come on, he's my boss! He could fire me for this!" As soon as I'd said it I knew I'd done wrong. Sam looked like I'd just slapped her or something. "You mean.your job is more important to you than I am?" she asked. "I didn't mean it like that," I said. "Yes you did." She looked up at me, "What is this? Have some fun with the boss's daughter then run off at the first sign of trouble?" "No! It's not like that!" "Coulda fooled me!" she yelled. "Hey this ain't my fault!" I shouted. "Like Hell it isn't!"  
  
"This job is my dream! I can't just give it up all 'cause of some stupid girl!" Without saying another word, Samantha left and I proceeded to drink the contents of the mini bar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning I woke to find a mass of blonde hair on the pillow next to me. * Shit! What the Hell have I done?! * The mass rolled over and revealed itself to be Trish Stratus. "Trish!" I exclaimed. She woke with a start and it was then I realised that we were both naked. "Holy shit!" I yelled. I jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed while Trish did the same. When she came out of the bathroom I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. "Jeff look, we were both drunk," she said, "It was a mistake." "Trish, just go. I need to think." She nodded, "We'll talk later," she said and then she left. I lay back on the bed and tried to think through everything that had happened. Sam and I had an argument. Sam left. I drank the mini bar dry. Amy called saying Sam was staying there for the night. Trish came by looking for Sam. Trish got drunk with me. I slept with Trish. That was when the full realisation of what I had done hit me. I had cheated on Sam. I had betrayed the girl I loved more than anything. God, if only we hadn't been so worried about what her father thought of our relationship. Sam was sure to kill me when she found out about this. Everyone was. * You brought it on yourself, * a little voice said. It was true; I had brought it on myself. If I hadn't said that my job was more important, Sam wouldn't have gotten so pissed off with me. If I hadn't called her a stupid girl, Sam wouldn't have walked out. Now I was faced with a dilemma: to tell Sam, or not to tell Sam?  
  
dun dun dun!!!! whats gonna happen???? i just realised how short the chapters in this are so i'm sorry about that, but u still get the same amount of the story so its all good. so n e wayz, how y'all enjoying reading the fic from Jeff's point of view? y'all see how much of a mistake he made? yeah well, keep reading to find out what happens. happy reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 'Cause you're everywhere to me, When I close my eyes it's you I see. EVERYWHERE - MICHELLE BRANCH  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
I turned the shower off and heard the door close. "Jeff?" Yeah, it was definitely her. "Sam?" I called, "Is that you?" "Yeah," came the reply. "Hang on, I'll be out in a sec." I quickly dried myself off and got dressed. I pulled on my wife beater and went out. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," I said. She looked up and smiled slightly, "Hey." I sat beside her and looked at the floor. I was totally filled with guilt after everything I had done and I still wasn't sure what to do about it. "Look, Sam, I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean any of it." She sat silently, so I continued. "I'm not sure why I said it, I guess everything was getting to me. I really wish I hadn't said my job was more important than you 'cause it isn't, nothing is." I looked at her and saw that she was crying. "Sam honey, please don't cry. I know I said a lot of stupid things but I swear I didn't mean any of them. I love you." "I love you too Jeff."  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and put her lips to mine. We fell back on the bed and, (how shall I put it?) we 'kissed and made up'.  
  
Raw the next week.  
  
****** JR's point of view. "Here we have Jeff Hardy up against Bubba Dudley. This should be a good one!" "Yeah," King said, "Especially with girls at ringside!" "Oh my God! A snap mare on Bubba and Stacy doesn't look too pleased, King." "No, she doesn't! Leg drop from Jeff Hardy and Sam's playing cheerleader, encouraging Jeff," King said, "What's the deal with these two anyway? Are they dating?" "I don't know King. I guess we'll just have to wait and see...a near fall for Bubba but Jeff managed to kick out." "Oh! Stacy's distracting the referee!" King exclaimed, "And Sam's on the turnbuckle! What's she gonna do, JR?!" "Samantha trying to get Bubba to turn-oh good Lord! 450 on a STANDING Bubba Ray Dudley! Swanton Bomb from Jeff Hardy!....And he gets the win!" "Did you see that JR?" King asked, "Sam just executed a perfect 450 on an UPRIGHT Bubba!" ******  
  
Back at the locker room.  
  
"I think it'd be best if we just kept it between us," Trish said. I sighed. I didn't know how much longer I could go on, knowing what I had done. I hated keeping secrets from people, especially Sam. "Jeff, we have to do this," she said, "If we tell her, you'll lose her." She was right, I would lose her. I sure as Hell didn't want that to happen. I nodded, "Ok, I'll stay quiet."  
  
She smiled and hugged me. "I love you," I said. She pulled away and looked at me. "As a friend," I added quietly. She smiled again, "I love you too." Someone came in and we looked up. Sam was standing there, tears streaming down her face. "Sam, hey. What's wrong baby?" I reached out for her hand but she moved away. I moved closer, "What's wrong, Sam?" "You stay away from me," she said, backing away. The first thought that went through my head was *Shit, she knows!* Trish got up, "Are you ok?" she asked. "Get away from me." I tried to put my arm around her, but she shrugged it off "What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. "I told you, stay the fuck away from me!" she yelled. I moved off quickly and I noticed Trish back off as well. "I think I'd better go," she said. I nodded and she quickly left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I've lost her. She didn't forgive me and I've lost her. She said we could try being friends but it won't be the same. It'll never be the same. God, how did I manage to screw up so bad? Amy is none too pleased with me; Trish has gone home, leaving me to carry the can. Matt accepts that I made a mistake, but he's still pretty pissed off with me. No wonder, I feel the same way. I booked another room at the hotel and slept alone for the first time in at least five months. Five months since I had met Sam, five months since I had fallen her. One night since I'd made a stupid mistake. One night since I'd fucked everything up. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 'Cause I want it all, or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom, It's now or never. ALL OR NOTHING - O-TOWN  
  
"Jeff!" I turned and saw Vince McMahon striding towards me. "Have you seen Sam?" he asked. I shook my head sadly. "Well when you do, tell her I need her on Smack Down! And that it's been moved to tomorrow night." I nodded and stood up, "I'll go tell her now." I went up to her room and knocked nervously on the door. "Who is it?" a male voice asked. "Jeff," I replied. Sam opened the door and let me in. I stood awkwardly with Amy and Chris staring at me. "We'll just get going," Amy said, pulling Chris with her. I looked at the floor as they left. "So, what is it?" "Vince switched the Smack Down! Tapings to tomorrow night and he needs you there after all so we have to practice," I said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Whatcha thinking about?" I looked up from where I was lying in the middle of the ring. "You," I replied, "Remember when we first met?" "Yeah, you were hiding from Matt. You had hit him with water balloons." I laughed, "Yeah. That was your first day here." It went quiet, then she asked the question I knew had been bugging her. "Jeff, why'd you do it?" I sat up and turned to face her. "I honestly don't know. We'd had an argument, remember? About something stupid." She nodded so I continued. "Anyway, you went off with Amy and Trish came to see you. By that time I had drank half of what was in the mini bar and somehow we ended up in bed." Sam jumped down from the turnbuckle and sat beside me. "I'm so stupid," I said, "I've lost everything and for what? A one night stand with a filthy tart who wasn't any good."  
  
"You haven't lost everything," Sam reasoned, "We're still friends." "Might as well have. I never told you how much I love you and now that I know, it's too late."  
  
"Jeff, I know you loved me," she said. I looked at her, "Yeah, but do you know that I still do?" She looked at me silently. She looked surprised, but there was something in her eyes, something that told me she felt the same. And it looked like she was trying to hide it. I knew how she felt. Confused. Worried. A little lost. She jumped to her feet. "We should start practising," she said.  
  
so he told her that he still loves her and she blew him off?! but does she still love him? we shall soon find out.......... happy reading 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I will love you more than that I won't say the words Then take them back. MORE THAN THAT - BACKSTREET BOYS  
  
I had finished Smack Down! and was heading towards my brand new motorcycle. I saw someone standing at it and at first I thought they were gonna steal it. *Over my dead body!* Then as I got closer, I realised it was Sam. I tucked my helmet under my arm and stood watching her. "You like it?" I asked after a while. She jumped and turned to look at me. "Yeah, it's so cool."  
  
"I bought it today," I said to her. "Cool. Must have cost a lot though," she said. "I've wanted a new one for ages, it's just been a matter of finding one I liked," I said with a shrug. She smiled, "Well I'd better be going." I nodded, "Yeah, okay. See ya."  
  
"Bye Jeff."  
  
She went to her car and I got on my bike. I headed back to the hotel for another lonely night.  
  
Two days later.  
  
I walked down into the hotel lobby to find everyone waiting on me. "Morning people," I mumbled. A few people replied and a couple waved over. I set my bags down and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam kiss Chris. I turned to look at them as she pulled away. She saw me and waved over. I smiled and waved back half-heartedly. Chris came over. "Hey Jeff." "Hi Chris," I said. "You okay man?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just not feeling too good," I lied. In truth, I wanted to punch his face in. Jealousy bubbled up inside me but I ignored it. "I hope you don't mind," he was saying, "But Sam and me are going on a date." I tried my best to look and stay calm. "Ain't as if I can stop y'all," I said, "Me and Sam ain't together anymore." "Thanks man." Chris slapped my back and walked off. I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth. I sat down dejectedly. Dwayne came over and sat next to me. "I saw what happened kid. You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "I'll have to be. I brought it all on myself." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sat in the back seat of the car, left to my own thoughts as Matt drove and Amy chatted away. We passed by Mark and Glen's car and waved out at each other. We came to the last set of traffic lights before the freeway and stooped. I noticed Matt and Amy waving, so I looked to see who they were waving at. Sam was in the next car, so I smiled and waved a little. She smiled at me and waved back but quickly looked away again. Inside my heart was split in two. I looked down sadly, my life and world falling apart around me. Matt looked in the rear view mirror at me. "Jeff?" "I'm fine Matt." Amy was starting to show sympathy and turned to look at me. "C'mon Jeff sweetie, you'll get through it," she said, "We're here for ya." "Thanks Aimes," I whispered. She squeezed my hand and turned back in her seat to face front-ways. I leaned against the window and pulled my cap down to cover my face in shadow. I closed my eyes and saw Sam's smiling face and finally broke down in tears.  
  
ok, admit it. how many of y'all are starting to feel a little sorry for Jeff? those of you who have read it from Sam's pov first may still be a little bit wary of it but come on! can't you see the man is sorry?! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 When you smile, I melt inside I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room. FIRST DATE - BLINK 182  
  
I was on my way over to my hotel room and passed by Chris Irvine on my way there. "Hey man," I said. "Hi Jeff." I looked him up and down. New shirt, smart trousers. "Date with Sammy?" I asked. He nodded, "First one. I'm real nervous." "It'll be fine," I assured him, "See ya later." I carried on down the hall and went into my room. I remembered my first date with Sam  
  
**Flashback**  
  
In the car I just can't wait, To pick you up on our very first date.  
  
She was waiting for me outside the arena, ready to go. She looked great; low riding jeans and a bright pink mesh top, her hair in waves down her back.  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance.  
  
We went to a club called Elevation. We danced the night away together, talking and laughing, generally just having fun together.  
  
Do you like my stupid hair Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear.  
  
I remember feeling out of place there, everyone else seemed, well, normal. There was me: bright red hair and weird beard. Then there was everyone else: normal hair and constitutional facial hair. "Who says what is normal anyway?" Sam had asked. I decided that was exactly the way I should have been thinking. She had always been able to make me see things more clearly.  
  
I'm too scared of what you think You make me nervous so I really can't eat.  
  
We had gotten a case of The Munchies on the way home, so we ended up in the local Denny's. A burger in one hand and my date's hand in the other. Perfect way to end a date.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
As the week went on, I saw Sam and Chris together everywhere I looked. It was hard for me doing the storyline with her because I knew there was no feeling in it from her side. *It's all your own fault* I thought. I was in Vince's bad books since he found out about what I did, Trish still hadn't come back and I had it on good authority that Amy was gonna kick her ass when she did show her face.  
  
A few days later.  
  
"Have you been to the doctors?" I asked. Sam nodded and whispered a tiny, "Yes." "What did they say?" "They said.I'm." she broke off and started to cry, "Oh Jeff." *Oh God I hope there's nothing wrong with her!* I thought. I moved beside her and held her. I put her head against my shoulder and gently rocked her to calm her down a little. "Ssh.it's okay. You don't have to tell me, it's okay." She quickly pulled away and looked at me. "No, I want to tell you, I have to," she said. I shook my head, "You don't have to do anything." "Yes, I do, but, Jeff, I'm scared," she said quietly. I smiled reassuringly, "You don't have to be afraid, you can tell me anything, you know that." She took a deep breath, "Okay.Jeff.oh God, this is so hard.Jeff I'm pregnant," she said finally. That was the exact moment my heart ripped open. I tried my best to look surprised and happy for her. "Oh, that is so great!" I exclaimed, "You and Chris?" *Lucky bastard* "So soon?" I watched as she shook her head. "No." "What d'you mean, no?" "It isn't me and Chris," she said. I thought for a moment. *If it isn't Chris's then that means that it must be mine.* "You mean.me and.?" Then she said the most amazing words in the whole entire world (at that moment in time anyway). "Yes," she whispered, "Jeff, it's yours." I was gonna be a Daddy.  
  
ok, the next chapter is the last one so enjoy it while you can. thanx ppl and happy reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 We sat and watched the sun go down Picked a star before we lost the moon. ETERNITY - ROBBIE WILLIAMS  
  
I was.well I was shocked. And speechless. Was this why Chris had split up with her only an hour before? "Oh my God.this is so.oh my God." I looked over at Sam, "Now what?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want to happen?"  
  
I had already made up my mind about this one. "I definitely want to be part of the baby's life," I said, "If you don't mind." "Why would I mind? I was so scared of being a single mom," she said. "Well, I'll be here," I promised, "Whenever you need me." We hugged and it was then I realised that I wanted things to be the way they used to be between us. Unlikely to happen, considering what I'd done. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, pulling away and looking at me. "It's just - oh nothing." "No, tell me, what is it?" "I wish things were different between us," I said, "Now more than ever." "Yeah, me too," she said quietly. I was surprised by this. I decided to tell her exactly how I felt about it. "I always thought that when I had kids, I would be in a relationship with someone I loved," I said, "Now I know the person I love, I'm just not with her." I looked up at her sadly. "I wish things were different too. The way they used to be."  
  
I nodded. "We could have gave the kid a family," she said, "A proper one. I wish we could." Right then, there was nothing I wanted more than to be a family with Sam and the baby. *I hope it's a girl.* "Yeah, but I fucked things up didn't I?" I said. "We could work things out." She spoke tentatively, "If you wanted to." I didn't mean to sound as excited as I did, "Really? You mean it?" Ok, maybe I did. She nodded, "I mean, we'd have to take it slow at first, but I'm sure we'll get there in the end." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me," I said. She pulled away smiling and kissed me, "I've made myself happy too," she said. I felt content right then, looking forward to mine and Sam's future as parents and my own as a father and a boyfriend.  
  
READ THIS PLEASE!!! ok, so the story is finished, where do we go now? well, y'all have 2 choices. the ppl who haven't read Sam's pov on this (We'll Get There In The End) should go and read and review that. the ppl who have read Sam's pov and this pov should help me with the sequel and then go on and read that. it may already be up, i'm not sure. it's called You're Still The One if you want to look for it. read and review please. thanx for the reviews on this and thanx for the help with the names and ideas for the sequel. if you have any ideas for names or n e thing or an idea for a whole new fic, leave it in your review and i'll see what i can do. cheers ppl and happy reading. 


End file.
